kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
Woops I think you should know I don't know if you heard or not but SSC left the wiki and aparently he will not be back so soon (unless he stop by to lurk). You may want to look at this. 17:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that, thanks, Redeemer.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You are welcome. 00:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Xehanort's Heartless talk bubble Enjoy, any questions just ask!}} Tabbing Please use the full code when making tabboxes, as it prevents most of the distension that can appear on some browsers: Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 19:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I'll be sure to remember that from now on!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Umm. I'm a new member. I've been reading this wiki for awhile. But, I just now got an account. I was wondering if you could make me a talkbubble thing? One using Master Xehanort? I would like the main colour to be grey, and the other colour to be red. I have no idea how things work around here at all. So, I'm sorry if my request is annoying or noobish. You seem like the person to ask for this sort of thing.Rossello 01:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll gladly make the talkbubble. Expect a response from me very soon. Oh and YOUR NOT ANNOYING/NOOBISH! Any questions just ask! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ReCom images I'd kind of prefer if the ReCom images were more high quality than they are now before we get rid of the CoM images. Is there any way to obtain better screenshots, and clean them better, and name them correctly?Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we could obtain better screenshots, I've searched to no avail. ENX, however, found a person who uploaded two screenshots- one containing all the ReCoM cards for Sora, the other with all of Riku's. ENX is just cropping the images out from those screenshots and uploading them to the wiki. Cleaning them better could be possible for someone using GIMP/Photoshop, I can't help out there since I only have paint (which shouldn't be used to clean up images). Naming them correctly would be an admins job. You could either move the image title to the correct name, or delete the incorrect title and re-upload under the correct name.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! Thought so Linkages Alright, thanks for the help. The Yoshiman 97 02:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, thanks for your help.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Thanks Thanks for the warm welcoming ^^ i'll try to stay out of trouble ;D Princess Jasmine 03:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan; any questions just ask! Also, heres a few things you should know (and follow): First, please turn off the Rich Text Editor (RTE). The RTE is a annoying pest while editing, as it causes blank spaces and adds extra coding to an article. This means that another user must go back and fix the edit. To turn it off: Look at the top of the page here and click on More. From there select My Preferences, then select Editing. Once there uncheck the box that says Enable Rich Text Editor; be sure to save the change! Secondly, please keep all chat not pertaining to editing the wiki or inviting users to the IRC channel here. The IRC channel is the wiki's main form of socailizing and keeps the RC (recent changes) free from User talk page clutter. Before you join the IRC channel its best to look over this; its a list of rules, channel Ops, etc. To join the IRC channel: Use the link I provided previously, once there type in your username in the username box. Type in #wikia-kingdomhearts as the channel, hit enter and there you go! I know this seems overwhelming, but its worth it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) the weapons Thanks URGENT! Message from Khfreak Hey!! :-) I was wondering, could you help me make an Axel or Xion talk bubble?? Thanks!Khfreak 23:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, just tell me the colors and quote and I'll get right on it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi, im new and i was hope you would make me a talk bubble, with like Vexen and the top color a darker yellow and the bottom half light pink? can you please do this? if so, thank you very much ~meleedragon What did I do? What did I do Xion? ZTG Join the IRC only instead of joining #wikia-kingdomhearts, join #talk9--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, sorry but I'm new. How do I get what I need for the cover art? I got it from gamestop.com if it helps. LANXX15 23:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You "confirm" your source by providing a link to the website you found the image. Any questions just ask.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... but Thanks... but that link is broken. Would you mind fixing it? -- 00:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D -- 00:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Internet problems Yes! BBS release date confermed for PAL & NA!!! Ventus Theme Hey Xion, we discovered Ventus's theme, but we don't know how to put it in the article. Do you know how to implement music into articles, and if you could, could you implement the theme into the article and possibly teach me how to do it? Thanks, --The Yoshiman 97 00:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I do not know how to create a music sample (MN created the music samples we currently have). However, we need a confirmed soundtrack to add the music sample (this includes the song name as well).--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) So we have to wait for the BBS soundtrack to release first? Alright, this won't be brought up again until that happens. After the soundtrack releases I'll give the list to Melodious and hopefully he'll be able to upload it. Thanks, --The Yoshiman 97 00:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Right, confirmed sources is needed for practically everything added to the wiki. No problem, any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Message from Sora and Kairi Okay. I want Kairi from KH2 saying Don't forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you. The colors are pink and purple. Hello and Thank you! ^_^ Oh thank you for welcoming me and tring to help me! For a talk bubble thingy, may I have in image of Roxas or Ven (it doesn't matter which one) if you choose Roxas then the colors should be.... black,silver,and white i guess and if you choose Ventus then the colors should be black, palegoldenrod, and ..... black :) Sadly I don't know any quotes for Ven but Roxas,"My heart belongs to me!"KeybladeGoddess 20:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Message from Sora and Kairi Talkbubble Excuse me, Xion4ever can i please have a talkbubble of either Terra or Ventus in or out of there armor please? Sure, just tell me the colors and quote and I'll have it done in a three minutes. ALSO: Remember to sign your posts using the signature button or typing ~~~~!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) uh the colour theme of Ventus armor sorry for not being specific thank you.Chihuahuaman 00:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman No problem, I'll be done in a few minutes. Also, if you don't like the colors you can easily change them.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thank youChihuahuaman 00:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman oh and sorry for the trouble but could it be a rock/earth/ground theme for Terra? thank you and sorry for the trouble(again)------Chihuahuaman 00:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman No problem! I've finished your talkbubble to use it type in: "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced by what you want said. Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does, however, you only type in five tildes (~ See? EDIT: Your welcome, any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand what your asking, sorry. Try rephrasing it?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is. If you'd like I can add on some more emotions. I'll have them done here in a min.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm done with your Ventus talkbubble, to use it type in: Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Minor coding problem with your Ven talkbubble, not sure what's going on. I'll fix it nevertheless, just give me some time.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Fixed. No problem. Care to join the IRC channel?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you! i noticed it too and was just about to ask lol!Chihuahuaman 01:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman } With Image |top-section= } See the differences? If you want to add an image next to what your saying you need to include before } Understand? I already added the V-symbol to your ven template. If you want to change the image just change the file name and image size accordingly, or just tell me here or on the IRC. Any questions just ask!}} You've gotta watch this!!!! Message from Rockercor You change your sora image to the image of ventus you want. Give me a link to the file and I'll change them for you--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) \ VentusTalkArt1.png Any questions just ask!}} } |text= } }} Talkbubble 1 Result } |text= } }} Talkbubble 2 Coding } |text= } }} Talkbubble 2 Result } |text= } }} Now then, compare the coding for both talkbubbles (specifically the second line [|image=]). You'll see that the first talkbubble has |image=XehanortHeartless-TalkSprite.png while the second talkbubble has |image=XehanortTalkSpr.gif. If you want to change your current talkbubble image to something else you simply change the coding following |image= on the talkbubble you wish to edit.}} }} at the end of the coding. Also, why not create a Sandbox to test the talkbubble coding? User sandboxs can be used for a variety of things, but many users use them for talkbubble practice.}} } |text= } Four }} } |text= } }} There you go, now you just need to replace } with what you want to say.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) } |text=For example (test made by Xion4ever). }} } }} } on the text part.}} Srry got a little carried away |image=VenitasTalk.png |color=#000000 |color2=#000000 |textcolor=#DEB887 |textcolor2=#FF0000 |line=#FFFFFF |fonttype=arial |name=Blank |sig=Begone! |time= } |text=so i should delete it................. }} No, I already nominated it for deletion; an admin will get to it later.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) } |text=Srry for the trouble }} No problem, any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) }|van=could please fix my sandbox please i'm not really sure what happen.}} I'll check it out.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) thank u Fix Hey, Xion4ever some racist April Fools joker apperantly changed Tigger's page and replaced the first time Tigger was said with the N-word, i tried to fix it and it did not work can you please fix it?Chihuahuaman 22:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman Nevermind, it was fixed.Chihuahuaman 22:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman RE:Talkbubble Hey Xion4ever, can i have a third Talkbubble? one with Vanitias (with his helmet.) and the colours of his armor and the quote being a made up one:I herd u liek UNVERSED MUDKIPZ! PS: Sorry for the trouble, the idea has been in my head a while. Oh and yes, the misspelling is on purpose.---Chihuahuaman 15:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC)chihuahuaman No problem, I'll get right on it.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Any questions just ask!}} }|van=srry but when i made this talk bubble it was fine but now every time i make a new one it connects to the other ones.}}